


Lace and Silk Excites me

by Gonardo



Series: Sterek one shots [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Consensual Somnophilia, Derek in Panties, Established Relationship, Hand Job, M/M, One Shot, Panties Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Top Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves coming home to Derek wearing panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Silk Excites me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).



> After reading another gem by a fellow author, they explain how there needs to be more panties kink Sterek and I tend to agree. So here is my take on it...

The air was humid earlier that day, and it hardly felt much better later that night. A heavy storm looms in the background, theatening to swallow the small town of Beacon Hills whole.

None of that matters now though. Stiles had stepped dead in his tracks at the sight of Derek parading around the loft wearing... black and red lace panties with a matching garter belt and stockings. With a chocker on his neck, delicate looking, also sporting the same colors. Stiles whimpers as his dick twitches in his pants at the luscious sight.

"Come tell Derek about your day. Alpha will take care of his mate," the words are honey sweet. A rumbling purr from the wolf's throat. Always knowing when the human is having a bad day. As the Were draws closer, black liner becomes more visable, making already gorgeous eyes even more enhanced.

All thoughts flee as the scent of musky pine floats his way, making his knees quake. Derek reaches to help him out of his clothes, kneading tired muscles. "Let me draw you a bath, and then after meet me in the bedroom," Derek covers his mouth with a chaste kiss.

The warm water and the scent of lavender help chase away more of the aches and pains. Closing his eyes briefly to gather his thoughts. After getting out of the tub, his sexy boyfriend gathers him in a towel and dries him off near the bed. "Lie back."

Stiles sinks into the king size mattress as Derek picks up body oil and lube. Eyeing him over his shoulder, knowing where his gaze would be. The wolf's ass, gently dusted with dark hairs being molded by lacy boy shorts. Bottom of his muscular cheeks playing peek a boo. Garter straps over the round curves, Stiles gasps and spurts pre-cum at the sight.

Derek gives a satisfied grin, eyes lighting up red as he turns towards his lover. The V of his hips half way covered by lace and silk makes Stiles' groin throb. Strong thighs being showcased by sheer black tights is a mouth watering sight. Both delicate yet masculine, whomever said men can't pull off the look never seen Derek in them. The flick of a cap brings his focus back, the drizzle of oil on his dusky nipples makes the young man swallow hard.

The wolf is well aware of it as the oil makes its way down his pecs. He adds some to the ribs and the trail of hair he loves so much. Trails warm fingers down the now slick torso. Gathering the slick fluid to cover the rest of pale, mole dotted skin. Whiskey eyes grow heavy with each pass of skilled hands. Mouth open to emit a gasp of pleasure. Derek is doing this for Stiles, not himself. Once done there, his hands travel lower.

"Derek," the first word from the man is a plea. The wolf doesn't tease, takes a steady grip around the base and lowers his head to nuzzle the heady scent. All due because of him, for him. "Please."

Only a few strokes and the long lean legs are starting to tremble. Balls fill with the need to release, a twist of the wrist is what sends him over the abyss. Stiles cums with a wheezing breath, mouth open as he paints his slick belly and Derek's hand with ribbons of white. He soon slips off to sleep with his alpha kissing his temple.

'Good job babe."

*

He wakes to find himself buried balls deep in Derek. Hips arch off the bed as his hips meet firm flesh. "I tried to wait," are the words that greet him.

Stiles can only moan in response. Derek's back ripples with movement, tattoo stark among the sweat glistening skin. Thunder rumbles while the wind picks up outside. It lights up the night with a deafening crack. But the two don't stop the mating dance.

The panties are still on Derek, shoved to one side in haste, garter belt still on though a bit crooked. Stiles grab them like he would reins. His eyes focus on his cock sliding in and out of Derek, slick from lube. The bounce of Derek's ass covered in silk and lace. His soft grunts as he rides Stiles.

Fingers find the hard cock covered by material, rubbing over it. "Fuck. I want to cum on your face," Derek grits out.

"Who says you can't."

Derek moans loud and long.

He spills in his panties, Stiles feeling it seep through. Bites his lip as he feels the knot swell. He loves it when the Were knots.

"Come on baby. Give your alpha your cum."

Stiles stiffens at the request. Not in denial, no. His balls lift and he's nearing the edge. "Want that ass of yours... oh god your fucking ass, you need it full of my cum? Want every Were to know that you are the one getting fucked. Oh shit... bounce that ass on my cock like you mean it. And I will see about filling your greedy ass full of cum," he grits out. Finding his voice.

Derek keens, the braces himself on his hands as he fucks hinself on his mate's dick. The angle gliding along his prostate. Gives a good show, bouncing hard, knowing what it does for Stiles.

"Ah fuck! I'm gonna cum," Stiles warns. Derek fucks him that much harder. The human wails as the orgasm punches through him, body bowing under Derek. The wolf milks him through it, seed splashing his inner walls.

"You love watching your cum drip out of my ass. Don't you baby?" Derek rumbles. "You get off as much as I do knowing others can sense it." He lifts his ass up, presenting it as the hot slide of cum trickles out. Running along his now ruined stockings. Stiles can only whimper at the sight.

Derek waits until Stiles is back in the present before he strokes himself. Wanting to mark all of those moles. The human closes his eyes to avoid the burn, but opens his mouth hoping to catch a drop. The Were above him growls, thick ropes landing on his cheek, nose and even hair...

*

Derek looks wrecked. Eye liner smudged, hair sticking up all over. Legs tremble as he gets up to remove the black and red stockings, garter and panties. After washing Stiles clean he lies next to him.

"How'd you know?" Stiles asks.

"I always know," Derek replies before kissing him. "Love you."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Again on mobile. See any mistakes just let me know.


End file.
